


Guys, I'm back! (part 1)

by SparkPlug



Series: I've haven't been gone long, have I? [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Fluff, soup!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Lucy returns to the guild after 10 months, only to find Natsu in a sate of despair. Oh no.





	Guys, I'm back! (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll explain, Part 1 is just one way that Lucy returns from being gone long, already working on part 2.

About ten months had past since Lucy had left Fairy Tail to "visit her cousin", everyone still missed her, bringing it up was never done, they tried that once, Natsu trashed the place while crying. So it just wasn't done. Levy and Gajeel had there baby, and named her Metallic, due to her shiny silver eyes (and Gajeel's dragon, but don't tell him that). Grey and Juvia had started dating, and Juvia was never happy. Natsu was getting thinner and thinner by the day. It worried everyone, even Erza. But even with her order's he refused to eat anything but bread and cheese.  
______________________________________________

The train ride back to Magnolia was long and boring, with Ignus a boy with spiky blonde haired, and Aqua a pink haired girl (who Lucy named after Igneel, and Aquarius) asking to be fed. Lucy kept staring out the window and feeding them. *Soon I'll see my friends again, I just won't get my hopes up that Natsu will accept these kids.* Lucy had went to a vacation home that was in her name from her child hood to carry out the pregnancy, and give birth. She had written many letters but never had the guts to mail them, living off the money stored there. She had mailed one though, to Master Makarof, telling him she was coming home, the time, and date. Just so someone knew, she in closed that not to tell anyone.

The train pulled into the station, and Lucy got off expecting to see Master, but instead she had the biggest surprise of her life. Exiting the other train was Natsu! *Oh no, can I tell him? I thought master told no one else.*

"Lu-lucy?!" Natsu whispered as the person who he thought was Lucy hurried away through the crowd of people, and out the station. If it really was her, she would be at the guild later, right?  
______________  
Master Makarof met Lucy at the doors to the train station helping her carry her bags to her apartment, and then the stroller to the guild hall.

"So this is why you left the guild hall so suddenly?"

"Yes master, I'm sorry for making everyone worry."

"My child, I think they will be pleasently pleased with your return."

"About that, I think I saw Natsu at the station. Do you think he'll hate me now?"

"That I can't answer, ever since you left he has been angry, reclusive, and he took a lot of jobs, one after the other."

"Oh. Why was he so skinny?"

"I did not want to worry you about that but he hasn't been eating very much for the past couple months."

"Oh no, that's awful."

"Well here we are."  
______________________________________________

At the guild without them.

"I miss her," Levy whispered, feeding the small baby in her arms.

"Don't we all," Erza replied in a hushed tone, they did this so Natsu wouldn't get upset. He was out on a job but they never could be to sure.

"Ya, Natsu's not the same without her," Happy replied.

Suddenly the guild doors where thrown open, a voice rupturing over the silence.

"You'll never guess who I met at the station!"

Everyone turns to see Master, and some girl? With two babies? Who is she?

Happy was the first to put two and two together, "LUCY!" he shouted, tears at his eyes, launching himself at full speed towards her.

"Happy," Lucy laughed hugging the small cat. Once Happy had made the connection every one else did too, and Lucy was burred under a pile of her friends.

"Lucy your back!" Levy shouted, joining the pile after putting M

"We missed you so much," Erza said.

"Where have you been?" Grey asked her.

"Guys please I'll explain everything. But first please get off."

When everyone was off and sitting in a circle around her, Lucy explained.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I asked a friend if I had gone home with anyone at the party and she said I had. Their father. I went to tell him but someone else was confessing to him, I didn't see his response. I just left. Leaving a letter saying I went to visit my cousin. I took a train to a beach house that my mom and I had stored clothes, money, and food at when I was younger in case this ever happened. Once the twins were born Ignus gave me serious burns, and Aqua was very cold when born. I stayed there a month later than planned, caring for them. I wanted to come back right away but the mid wife forbid it, saying I was to frail to travel, and Aqua needed care. In that month I never left my bed, she brought food for me, and made sure I had help. I came back as soon as I could. Now I need to tell their father, but I'm afraid he will reject them."

"Lucy, your here and if he rejects them then you'll have the rest of Fairy Tail to help you," Erza tells he.

It was if at he had been waiting for that exact moment to enter but Natsu swung the door's wide, shouting "HEY ANYONE SEE LUCY AT THE TRAIN STATION?!?!?!!" he obviously didn't realize that Lucy was already there. It didn't take long for them to notice that Natsu was in a bad mood and they needed to hide Lucy, and the twins quickly.

"No Natsu no one's saw her," Grey told him in the saddest voice he could muster.

"Oh, I just thought I saw he," the change of tone in Natsu's voice was disturbing as he slunk to his corner in the guild.

Lucy who had been watching all of this behind the counter couldn't hold back anymore, seeing their father, the man she loved so much, sad and depressed made her do something she'll never regret. Walking over to the table Natsu was sulking at that, no one stopped her, when she finally put a hand on Natsu's skinny bonny back, she gasped.  
*He's so thin.*

"N-natsu?"

"Go away, can't you see I don't want to see anyone but Lucy!" he growled back.

"You're more stupid than I thought."

*HOW DARE THIS PERSON MAKE FUN OF HIM! MOCK HIM FOR WANTING TO SEE HER!!!*

Wiping his head around he saw why. There she was , the girl who left months ago, before he could ask her, standing right behind him.

"Lucy?" He asked, no believing his own eyes.

"Ya, I'm ba-" Lucy's response was cut off by a huge hug from Natsu, tackling her to the ground

"Lucy, it's you! Your back! Why? I thought you left for good?" He wept, tears rolling down Natsu's face meeting Lucy's. 

"Natsu, we have to talk."

"Okay?"

Getting up, Natsu wobbled before falling down. Lucy reaching to catch him, noticing how light he was.

"You need to eat something," She told him, as she helped him up. "Hey Mira, do we have any private rooms?"

"Yes, up the stairs and to the left. I'll bring you two some food."

"Thank you," Lucy said, as the two of them headed up the stairs, glancing behind her shoulder to see, Erza, and Levy, watching the twins.  
*Good*

__________________________________________________________

When they were both settled down, and Natsu was finally eating something, Lucy started explaining.

"So I guess you deserve an explanation," not waiting for a response she continued, "So do you remember the party a couple weeks before I left?"

"Ya, it was the first time I slept with you," Natsu said through a mouthful of food.

*So he was in control of his actions?!*

"Well a little time later I discovered something that made me scared, I went to tell you but I saw Lisanna with you, and she kissed you so I ran, I never saw your response I just assumed that you won't like what I had to tell you. I came back to the guild hall, and gave Mira the letter and left Magnolia. I carried out my condition without you, and I came back when it was over. Now I'm back and I'm sorry I left, I should have waited for your response," Lucy said the last little part fighting back tears.

"It's okay Lucy, I forgive you."

"Natsu I have one more thing but before I tell you answer me this, do you love me?"

"Lucy I loved you since the day I met you, and I've never stopped," Natsu told her, pulling her in for a kiss.

Once they broke the kiss Lucy had one more thing to say,

"Natsu, I'll tell you this because I know that you love me, you're a dad."

At a loss for words, the spoon in Natsu's hand dropped to the table, "I have k-kids!?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, when I left the guild I was pregnant, I didn't know it at the time but it was twins. I left because I thought you didn't love me."

"It's okay, you were just doing what you thought was best, all that matters is that your safe, alive, and healthy, but what about the kids?"

"Yes, they're with Levy, and Erza downstairs."

"Well what are you waiting for?! Let's go see them!" He announced standing up, with Lucy's hand pushing him down.

"Finish eating, while you do that I'll tell you their names, and some special stuff."

Admitting defeat in his frail state, Natsu sat down and kept eating listening intently to Lucy.

"So their names are Ignus, and Aqua. I named Ignus after Igneel for you because of how much you loved him, and when he was born he burned me pretty bad. Aqua has her name from Aquarius, my childhood friend and former spirit. Ignus has blonde hair that never lay's flat, and aqua has soft pink hair..." Lucy kept going on about the small children till all the soup in the bowl was gone, when Natsu finished his soup they got up and brought his bowl downstairs, Natsu leaning on Lucy for support down the stairs. When they got close to Levy and Erza, Lucy told Natsu to cover his eyes so that he was surprised. He carefully sat down on a couch and Lucy picked up Ignus from Levy's lap and told Natsu to open his eyes.

"Natsu, meet Ignus."

"He's so small,"

"You want to hold him?"

"Sure!"

"Okay put your arms like this, and support his head." Lucy instructed him. "There you go," she told him as tiny Ignus was placed in Natsu's arms.

"Hey there little guy, I'm your father."

Picking up Aqua from Erza, Lucy held her gently and showed Natsu.

"And this is Aqua."

"Lucy there both beautiful, your beautiful, I love you all," Natsu told her kissing Lucy's head.

"I love you too Natsu."

"Hey Erza, can you take Ignus for a moment? I have to go to the washroom."

"Sure Natsu, glad to see you happy again," Erza replied taking Ignus.

Once Natsu was out of ear shot, Lucy made a glance to Grey, giving him a look to follow him and make sure he was okay.  
_________________________________________________

When Lucy gave him that look, Grey got up and walked to the washroom, entering after Natsu. 

"Hey you okay Flame brain?" he asked, seeing Natsu at the mirror, straightening his hair a small box in his hand.

"Yikes, Grey! Knock first! Ya I'm fine, don't tell Lucy but when she left I made a promise, I she ever returned I would propose then and there."

"Aw the dragon slayer has a soft spot for a girl."

"We're not five Grey."

"I know. Do you know what you'll say to her?"

"Ya but I'm not telling you doofus. Leave before you ruin the moment."

Exiting the washroom, he shouted "Ya Lucy he's good!" Before returning to his seat.

"Grey-sama is so thought full."

"Ya whatever."


End file.
